


A Kiss With a Fist

by hethtere (lincolny)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lincolny/pseuds/hethtere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles needs to distract Derek of the pain taking over him, he does that by kissing him. Derek kisses him back, but with his fist. Also, the bad Alpha pack kidnaps some of our beloved humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss With a Fist

“Oh my god, he’s dead!” panicked Stiles, Derek had just hit the floor in front of him. He was half-carrying the wounded and bleeding man through the city – hiding in alleys, trying to reach his loft. But Derek wasn’t keeping up with the pain.

“Not yet!” moaned Derek, on the floor barely conscious.

“Good. You’re healing already, right?” that’s why they had to leave the other alley where the fight took place. There, the other alphas intended to end the fight – considering that Kali was just as much wounded as Derek, by bringing Ms Morell to throw mountain ash, so they would rescue what was theirs and leave the other, not healing, to die. But his pack, or should I say friends, were in search of him already, Stiles found him. He helped carrying Derek, which was using all his strength left to move away, that would not last long though.

“Alright, so try not to think of the pain,” demanded Stiles, “it will help not to fall in the numbness state of…”

“What?” objected Derek,

“It will keep you conscious.” summarized Stiles.

Derek whined and contorted himself in pain. One last moan and he fell still.

“Derek, I told you to REMAIN COUNCIOUS!”

The body moved a little, moaned something like “The pain is not in you, to not think about it...”

Yeah, actually, not his pain and it was hard enough not to think of it. Though he was making a good job trying to think what to do with two _no service_ phones and a dying alpha contorting his muscles in front of him – yep, that was distracting.

 “Derek!” he shouted when he fell silent again, not moving at all, not even breathing those hard heavy breaths like before. “Seriously man!” and Derek barely opened his eyes. “Not to think…” of the pain, he began to say but it was useless. Derek needed not to think of the pain if he was to remain awake, aware and healing.

Stiles slapped him, no movement still; of course, more pain _would not_ drive his attention elsewhere it was just adding to the pile of it; it has to be the contrary of it to have the desired effect. So, just for one second it crossed Stiles’ mind ‘ _the contrary of the harsh pain cause by a punch or a slap is…_ ’ with no second thought – or wish to remain alive – he pressed his lips to Derek’s. Stiles did not feel it as soft, but as desperate.

The unexpected feeling, that at first was not recognized, startled Derek, he opened his eyes that took a while to focus on the proximity of Stiles’ face – actually Stiles’ squeezed eyes shut was all that was in sight. Yes, Stiles’ mouth was source of warmth and touch in contact with his own.

IT WORKED! Drove Derek’s mind away from pain. The reaction, though, that came with the awareness was to punch.

“Ow!” protested Stiles, thrown a little away from Derek, that pain was not to be felt right away but surely it would hurt later. “I was trying to help! And by the look of it _, it worked_!” Derek was awake and frowning.

The thought of it had been on his mind before, Derek’s, _the feeling of Stiles’_ _lips_ thought had been in his mind before, but had been long thrown away. So, _NO! Never,_ he decided. The thought was back and with the physical stimulation that meant he was definitively not thinking about the pain of the recent fight with the alpha in the near alley.

“There they are.” Indicated Isaac’s voice, now coming closer.

“Stiles!” Scott cried, looking at his friend’s state, his face was swelling already. “What happened?”

“Nothing.” Lied Stiles.

“He asked for it.” Harshly said Derek, the others were not sure what that meant, but Scott was risen to fight the already wounded alpha, he was calmed by Isaac, and they made their way to the car.

 

Scott took the steering wheel, because just as Lydia saw Stiles’ state she jumped to the backseat, first aid kit already in hand. Isaac helped him as they sat on the backseat.

Stiles was closer to Lydia nowadays than he was with Scott, since the latter was living with Isaac and looked to be one only with him now.

When asked, all Stiles told Lydia was “that’s what I get for helping. But you know: _a kiss with a fist is better than none_.” Leaving everyone perplexed and leading Derek rolling his eyes.

Lydia darted at Derek “He punched you?!”

Actually. no one really put much thought to it; Derek, Scott and Isaac got off the car in the loft’s entrance, almost kicked off Lydia’s car, and Lydia drove Stiles’ to his house, to take care of his face in a proper environment.

As she was taking care of his face, now swollen and purple below his eyes.

“Well, he did not hit your nose though, that would’ve been worse.” She nodded to make a point, “But… what happened so that Derek hit you?”

“I kissed him” he said, naturally, her eyes got wide

“Really?” still wide-eyed “and did he kissed you back?”

“Yes, but, with his fist.”

“Oh! Silly you.” She added poking him.

“As they say: better than none.” Taking a grin out of her. I was always better to see her smiling than worried.

“Are you… you know…”

“In love with him?” Stiles laughed and shook his head, “No way. That was just because I needed to distract him from pain somehow, and slapping him wasn’t helping,”

“So you tried the opposite...” Continued Lydia, Stiles and Lydia think the same and have done so since they started getting friendly closer.

Stiles still had a crush on her, but maybe, only for the sake of keeping his childish self– the one of when things weren’t this complicated.

The Sheriff interrupted their confidence moment getting in from work. However, they got round him with an excuse that he’d been assaulted and punched on the street thanks to his big mouth – knowing his son’s inability to hold his tongue he bought it, but asked for names.

 

Stiles’ face looked better after one week. He did not think of it. But Derek couldn’t forget it, hardly by one full minute. He did not see Stiles to know if his face looked better, in fact there was no talk out if it and he was not going to ask.

These days Scott came to the flat with Isaac, and stayed to plot about the alphas, but no Stiles came. Derek could say they were not so friends anymore. They were friends like brothers, so maybe just as brothers, they had their _crossed to one another_ moments too.

 

Derek was not able to sleep, he was not tired at all, and the thought of how Stiles was wouldn’t leave his mind, so he decided to go and see by himself.

“Where are you going?” Asked Cora startling Derek as he sneaked out, already by the door.

“Out.”

“Alone?” but she wasn’t answered. “Don’t do anything stupid.” Shouted Cora to the closing door, sure that he listened. She was certain that now healed, he was going after the alpha pack that remained – Kali, the twins and Deucalion.

But he did not.

Derek parked the car, and took up walking. Stiles’ bedroom window was closed, but one in the first floor was not. Derek got in, and listened, he could hear the Sheriff snoring.

He made his way upstairs, and stopped by Stiles’ door – not much sound other than a calm breath, he was sleeping; Derek got in silently and closed the door again.

Stiles’ face was lit by the moonlight – crescent, he put a good look to it, it was healed, no scars, looking young and Stiles _-lessly_ again. No way to deny it made Derek feel relieved, he understood the boy was trying to help; he was sorry, but wouldn’t say those words.

He tried not to look at Stiles lips, but just the rapid sight of it brought his mind back to the feeling of it, unwelcomed at first, but now he kind of craved for it.

Maybe Derek took too much time fighting his eyes and mind that Stiles moved, alarming Derek out of there.

In the following night he did the same, came around silently in the dead of the night, and just stood there, up and staring at Stiles’ face, and body and the way he moved in his sleep. He wouldn’t think much of it, but the sight of him brought to him that feeling again, and he was addicted to it.

The third night creeping in Stiles’ room by the dead of the night – _à la_ Edward Cullen, the window was open so he went straight to the room after listening to the calm breaths of Stiles’ slumber. The crescent moon had just one more night, so it was lighting all the room, and Stiles was right in the spot of it, the image was almost unbelievably peaceful. It was printed inside Derek’s soul.

He got out and closed the window, sure that that wouldn’t be noticed, Stiles surely let the windows opened not knowing about the wind that his werewolf’s senses were indicating to be in the following hours.

When he made it to his car, Cora was waiting by the driver’s door, she raised both eyebrows.

“Whose house is that?” she teased Derek, of course she knew, the Sheriff’s car was parked just in front of it. He ignored her and she allowed him to get in the car making her way to the passenger door. “What were you doing by the Sheriff’s house at this hour?” He frowned at her, she chuckled, “Visiting the Sheriff’s son so late… getting in and out by the window... that will get you into trouble.”

“Shut up. Why aren’t you sleeping anyway?”

“No driving out of the subject, Derek. I mean it. Why are you meeting Stiles at this hour and not in normal acceptable hours?”

“None of your business.”

“Oh my god. Are you two…?” She teased again, and laughed.

“Shut up, Cora.” He demanded, “It’s none of that. I was making sure he was safe, and healed.”

“And was he safe these last three nights?” she gave it some time, “no, no, wait. Does that mean he is not awake while you are there? Are you watching him sleep?”

“Enough Cora, stop it. I punched him a while ago, no one is talking of it, so what I came to see if he was better?”

“That’s _so not you_ , Derek. Creeping around while someone sleeps.”

“I am not _creeping around_.”

“Yes, you are! Tell me all of it, why did you punched him?”

“None of your business.”

“Derek, c’mon!” She insisted.

The drive wasn’t long, but the whole ride and all the way to the loft she teased and pressed him to tell her, he did not.

The next night he did not leave the house, physically, his mind never left Stiles’ side anyway.

 

Derek mind wasn’t thinking straight, that became clear to others when it was for him to decide what to do when the full moon hit the sky tonight, driving all the wolves mental and leading the Alpha pack to attack humans as a way of making Scott angrier.

Derek was the one to make the decisions, but not these, Cora spoke for him, she would tease him like hell after the others left. Making and listening to the plan in Derek’s loft was Isaac, Scott and Lydia. Allison and Stiles would catch it by the phone later on.

They would protects their humans – Scott’s mum would stay at home, protected by Allison, Lydia and Stiles, being this the one Derek couldn’t take off his head.

 _Why isn’t Stiles here deciding with us as usual? Is he avoiding me? Does he actually considers me before going somewhere/come here?_ Questions that didn’t left Derek’s mind.

“But Stiles’ dad will be working all night, he tried to convince him not to, but he didn’t listen. The Sheriff said he _was_ going to work.” Informed Scott.

“We will protect him.” Decided Derek.

“But how?”

“Let’s keep him on our sight.” Cora was the one to make it clear to the others. “Scott and Isaac go follow him, me and Derek will go around town trying to keep innocents safe.”

 

The night went pretty well, The Sheriff didn’t left the station until it was past 1am, Scott and Isaac followed him lurking through the shadows.

Derek and Cora drove and walked around, they ran a little bit, no sign of the Alphas around those random streets and alleys.

In the McCall house they were watching TV, not so loud, but that’s what they could do during the night, after having already ate and played around. Allison’s phone rang.

“Scott, what is it?” She asked, everyone paying attention. “And how was that? Haven’t you seen them take him?” Stiles got a cold down his spine. It was his father. Sure it was about him. “No, it’s alright, you go and search around, have you told Derek? Okay so, keep in touch.” She took the phone away from her ear, sighed and dreadfully faced Stiles.

“It’s my dad isn’t it? They got him?”

“Scott and Isaac, couldn’t see but the Sheriff’s gone missing, they heard from deputies.”

Mama McCall covered her mouth his her hand, and Lydia embraced Stiles.

He was speechless, shocks all over him.

“They couldn’t see anything. But I am sure they are going to find him, and he’ll be alright. Soon.”

“I have to go there, where is it?” He said, getting up, not even thinking that he doesn’t know where this is. He went straight to the counter where His, Lydia’s and Allison’s car keys were.

They ran stop him. “No, no, no! You’re not going there.”

“You’re not going anywhere, you are to stay with us.” Demanded Mama McCall, as Lydia took the car keys of his hand, she hugged Stiles.

Allison tossed the keys and fobs into her bag, even the McCall’s car ones. She would not leave it out of her sight.

“My dad…” Began Stiles.

“It’s alright Stiles, he’s going to be fine, you’ll see.”

“You don’t know it!” as he got loose and ran to the bathroom, tears were ready to burst out of him, he wanted not to be with them right now.

“Just leave him” Instructed the older of the ladies, as the others were on their way to get there with him. They nodded – he needed his space.

Stiles took his phone, and called his dad, waited for an answer but there was none, and again, and again. He was crying, it ached. He could not lose his father, his only parent left, he needed to do something.

Silently he left the bathroom, and unnoticed as the girls talked in the living room, got out through a window; and ran, the fastest he could, which direction? Firstly away from there, then, to the police station.

 

When Allison dared a look at the bathroom door from the living room it looked open, “Stiles?” The others got up, Melissa went upstairs as the confirmation that he was not in the bathroom anymore lead them into searching the whole house. “He’s gone –”

Allison checked her bag with the keys, always with her, “by foot.” She added already dialling Scott.

“Scott, Stiles is gone, he left…”

And Lydia called Cora, assuming Derek would be driving. “Hey Cora, one more task for you two. Stiles had gone missing, he fled the house unnoticed and without a car.” She could hear Derek howling on the other side, something like ‘ _how did they not take care of him_ ’. “He mustn’t have gone far, so, if you could please search around here too. Okay, thanks.”

 

Derek stopped scowling after some time. “You take the car, I will search by foot.” He commanded as the car was stopped and he got out. Not leaving her to object.

He ran, trying to smell Stiles, or any trace of him. His mind was painting the worst – of course, that the Alphas had him already, and they would have to fight not only for the Sheriff, but for Stiles too, and that meant they had too much power against their pack and Scott and him, _and no_.

He was relieved when he saw the figure running, disoriented, and definitively in some kind of inner fight.

He ran a bit faster.

“Stiles!” he shouted, “Stiles, where are you going.” And as he got closer he wasn’t shouting anymore. “Stiles stop.”

“Leave me alone, Derek.” And he did not stopped running, tears were freely flowing in his face.

“No, Stiles, stop, there’s nothing you can do. We will sort it out.”

“Of course, my father is in danger and there’s nothing I can do. I have to leave to the smart ass, big bad wolves to deal with it. How good were they when it was to protect him just now?” And he collapsed on the grass by his left side.

“Yes, Stiles. He will be fine, they won’t hurt him.”

“You don’t know that.” Stiles was on his feet again. But Derek reached him and stopped him, holding him in his arms, not romantically though, but holding his feet would result in giving Stiles a chance to fight.

The arms around Stiles were firm and he tried to fight it, not succeeding. After that he just cried in Derek’s embrace, which was now, not to hold him anymore, but to comfort him.

After Stiles stopped crying, Derek didn’t pushed him away, he kept one arm around Stiles as he phoned Allison.

“I have Stiles, He’s alright. No, I’m not taking him back now.” And the speaker shouted the high pitch sound that Stiles did not miss. Lydia’s scream – someone has died, someone’s been killed.

Stiles stared at Derek, wide eyed, as realization hit him, “Dad.” He whispered, voiceless. And got into another sprint.

He ran, not looking where he was going anymore, he just ran. His dad was dead, that was what Lydia’s scream meant. His dad was the one to be captured, so he was the one dead. He couldn’t lose his dad, no matter what it meant. If his dad was dead, he wanted to know it, he was to face the Alphas, and wouldn’t mind if they killed him too.

“Stiles!” the voice on his back was to be ignored. But he was pulled by the arm to turn around, to face the source of the voice, Derek.

“My dad, Derek,” the name got half-stuck in his throat, he was not crying anymore, there were not tears. “He’s dead, my dad…”

“No he’s not, Stiles. You don’t know that.”

Stiles started breathing heavily, and his heart was racing, Derek could hear it. He was panicking.

The panic attack send Stiles’ body the message to flee, and meet the fight, so he ran, not caring that Derek’s grip around his arm would hurt.

Derek was faced with what to do. He didn’t think much either, he ran to the panicking boy, and threw himself at him.

They both hit the grass again, as soon as they are on the floor, Derek holds Stiles’ body with his own and he kisses Stiles. That was to calm him down and to send his panic attack away.

It worked, he thinks, and he pulls his face away, and faces a perplex but calm Stiles, his heart not unhealthy fast now, just startled-fast.

Stiles blinks, and Derek lowers his head again, kissing him again, this time not to calm him down, but because he wants to, and feels that Stiles wants it too. This time it’s better, soft and warm, and as they both want it, it has also some emotional charge to the feel of it.

Kissing won’t save Stiles’ father, it won’t bring his father back to life if he’s dead. But it brings back into Stiles the feeling of trust. Trust in the others, so that he doesn’t have to face that alone, that they are there to help him, his friends, and his pack.

They don’t break apart, Derek’s smile, still kissing Stiles, distracts Stiles from the fear he’s feeling. And he doesn’t care what this means, because it is happening, even if not in the best of times. Derek makes him not to want this moment to pass, as this is the moment he most wants to pass.

They stop kissing, and linger into that feeling, the warmth of each other’s body in the bright night. Derek’s phone rings some feet away from them, where he dropped when Stiles ran from Lydia’s scream.

“Are you not taking that?” asks Stiles.

“Not letting you go.” Answers Derek, stealing a laugh from the boy under him.

“I’m not running away.” He said, definitively wanted Derek to take the call, it could be good news, couldn’t it. Now that he had faith in his fellow friends and werewolves again, he wouldn’t run to death, not without Derek.

Derek got up, spreading a hand towards Stiles so that he would get up too. Stiles looked down the street, “Not letting you go.” Repeated Derek as he slid his hand over Stiles’ shoulders. Derek couldn’t let unnoticed the curious eyes watching them in some of the house’s windows, some of them hidden behind curtains. Did they watch it all, embarrassment made Derek’s cheeks feel all warm – he shared some really personal moments in the last minutes, audience wasn’t something he would want.

Lydia was the one on the phone, she said so many things in such short time it wasn’t really understandable. “Yes, Stiles is with me… no… he’s calm now.” Lydia told him to give Stiles the phone so she could tell him that when she screamed, as this time she was conscious, she saw the face of who was dying and it wasn’t the Sheriff’s. Stiles listened and nodded, then Derek said, “I’ll be taking him back.”

And Stiles said “No, I wanna go home.”

Derek smiled – he did. “Stiles wants to go home. I will protect him there, and we’ll wait for news… okay.”

Stiles took Derek’s arm out from his shoulders and held his hand with his. Derek smiled at that. They walked to Stiles’ home, which wasn’t far, it was clear that Stiles was apprehensive about his father, but Derek calmed him down, and now and then Derek would squeeze his hand, just to remind him that he was there.

They walked in silence, Derek called Cora to tell her not to keep the search without him, and she teased him, “I knew there was something going on between you and the Sheriff’s son. Tell Stiles’ he won’t be stealing you from me.” That actually made Derek feel important, always a dangerous feeling, but reassuring.

“Go after Scott and Isaac, help them out there,” he ordered her. Just before she hang up.

 

When they got into Stiles’ home, they went to the kitchen where the boy got some crisps and juice; making Derek carry the latter one as they got to his room. They took their shoes off and sat on Stiles’ bed facing each other, cross-legged. Stiles kissed Derek, now properly doing it, hands in the back of the head and all that. Breaking apart he asked “What is this? I mean, I should punch you for kissing me.”

“I was trying to help.” Derek mimics Stiles’ way of speak. Making him laugh.

“Was?”

“Yes.”

“Which leads me to think that now you are not trying to help.”

“No”

“I love your short answers, you know” Stiles said using his only defence. “And if not to help, you are here to... protect me?”

“Yes.” Said Derek as he kissed Stiles right cheek.

“To… thank me for saving you last week?”

“Yes,” said Derek, this time kissing Stiles’ jawline.

“To ask for forgiveness as of that punch?”

“Yes,” as he kissed Stiles’ neck.

“And, and, to… hmm… explain why of creeping late night in my room two days ago?”

“Shut up.” Said Derek, now laying Stiles on bed, being on top of him, craving for more of Stiles’ lips.

The phone rang.

“Derek, Scott beat the crap out of that monster thing that become the twins. A they weird lady was away… so we stole her car, with the Sheriff in the boot ~~(trunk?)~~ , He’s with us now, safe, unconscious, we think he took a blow in the head. How are we going to take him to the hospital?”

“Your father is safe.” He assured Stiles before instructing Isaac. “Cora’s with my car, tell her to meet you right now, she takes the body and drives to the hospital. Tell her to tell them the tale of the body on the street. She’ll know what that is.”

It is like, ‘ _oh I was driving back home and this body was on the pavement, so I tried to help taking it to the hospital.’_ Then you vanish out of the hospital before they ask for your id.

When Derek hang up, Stiles pressed his face against his chest, hugged him and muttered “I am so relieved.”

Derek smiled to himself.

They ate and drank, waiting for the hospital to call. When the hospital called, they got there, Stiles got in accompanied by Derek, which got some of the heads turned in the hospital’s hall.

When told that the Sheriff was awake Derek told Stiles goodbye, and met Lydia outside, she came to bring Stiles’ Jeep, and also some moral support.

“Did he punched you?” she asked when close to him.

“What?” Derek took some time to associate that with the kiss. “No-”

“He kissed you back didn’t he?” and chuckled to herself. “See that’s how you do it.”

“How do you know it?”

“It’s all over your face.” She pointed out, and Derek tried to control his face then. A bit away she shouted. “And we’re definitively having _The Talk_ , Mr Hale.”

 _The Talk_ was what it meant, though Derek couldn’t decide if it was better to have the Talk with Lydia or The Sheriff.

Definitively Lydia.

 

Things just have to go on as usual in their lives and going to school can’t be avoided. The following two days are calm enough to alert them that something big is coming. At night they are all gathering up in Scott’s house, and Stiles’ house is watched by Cora and Derek – he didn’t tell her what happened between him and Stiles yet.

Stiles and Derek didn’t have much time on their own, so they had to find some, just so one could steal the other’s kiss. Lydia was the only one Stiles actually told the details of what happened, when he was sure none of the wolves could hear.

Stiles and Scott looked at each other when the twins got inside the classroom, it’s been two days they didn’t come to school, but well, that didn’t actually meant much.

And, they day went pretty well and calm.

 

Stiles got into his Jeep, and through the rear-view mirror he saw Ethan, hands held his mouth so he wouldn’t scream. Aiden got into the Jeep and that was the last thing Stiles saw before blacking out.

 

Scott got home, the door was opened and some things thrown in the floor, messy. He followed it to find painted in the living room’s wall the Alpha Pack’s symbol. “Mum…”

 

This time their meeting wasn’t in the Hale’s loft, it was on the street where the Stilinski’s live. The dusk was making things dark, so all of them gathered in the corner wouldn’t drive much attention. The Sheriff was safe, his car was parked in front of the house.

“Where’s Stiles?” asked Derek

“He should’ve been here already, when I left school his car was gone.” Said Lydia.

“They took my mum, and it wasn’t even night.” Whined Scott.

“Why wasn’t she at the Hospital where the Argents told they would protect her?”

“I don’t know, but we have to save her, we have to come up with a plan.” Scott withdrew his phone and dialled Stiles’ number. “Stiles is our best head.” He stated, earning an evil look from Lydia “– apart from Lydia…”

It didn’t ring much, as it was answered Scott began “Stiles, man, where are you, we need you here, have you read the…” But the voice on the other side didn’t belong to Stiles.

“You have until midnight today to meet us in this well-known abandoned warehouse.” It was Morell’s voice, “Deucalion wants you to become part of the pack.” The werewolves could hear so they stared at Scott. “I assume you don’t want to hear from Kali how it was easy to get your mum to collaborate with us, do you?” Scott tensed.

“Where’s Stiles?” Was the only Scott managed to ask.

“He’s with us too. But I dare to say he didn’t want to collaborate…” She teased. “You have until midnight. Don’t forget your Beta. True Alpha.” And she hangs up. The way she called Scott took some time, but it got interpreted in Derek’s mind, he closed his eyes and let his mouth fall open a little, _Scott was a true Alpha_ , and he didn’t get to know, he didn’t get to object.

What that meant for Derek was much more, it was the hope of getting Scott as his beta sinking, and the certificate of failure as an Alpha. It meant Peter was right all those times Derek refused to believe him as he was told that Scott _was going to be more, he was going to thrive_. Because that’s what Peter’s words meant all the time, wasn’t it?

That meant Scott was the big picture, the figure they were after. And he was made killing Boyd and losing Erica, he was wounded all those times and exposed, only by the sake of getting Scott in the game. He was nothing.

Derek dared one last look at Scott, which looked back, the meaning behind those eyes weren’t going to be interpreted by Scott’s foul head. And he just looked at Cora, this one would understand him, and wearing the mask of _Not my Problem_ , she understand that they were about to leave.

When they gave their backs, Isaac began to object, but was left alone in the protest and returned to face his Alpha, waiting for instructions of a plan.

“You both go home.” He demanded Allison and Lydia.

“You’re not doing this without our help, Scott.” Protested Allison.

“It’s _my_ mum, and _my_ best friend, it’s me that they want, I am going alone.” And there was not much to object upon this stubborn Alpha.

‘… _my_ best friend.’ Played around Lydia’s head, Stiles have lately been her best friend, he’s been the pack’s intellectual leader and he’s been Derek’s… she didn’t know how to name it, so she named it _love affair_.

She didn’t knew Derek much, but she had already figured out that even though he was narcissistic, grumpy and stubborn, egoistic he definitively wasn’t. He wouldn’t just let someone who she was sure was important to him, die, only because of his hurt pride.

She wasn’t hearing what the talk around her was, but she got the last bit. “.. No, Allison, you are not going, I can’t put you as well into danger…” She rolled her eyes.

“Allison, look, Scott’s right. He’s sure he has a plan, doesn’t he?” Lydia got Allison’s attention. “A plan that will save _his_ mum and _his_ best friend.” Emphasizing the ‘ _his’_ part, because of sarcasm. And walked away, taking Allison with her.

When they were out of Scott’s listening field, Allison asked, “What was that? Do you have a plan as well?”

“Sure I do.” Answered Lydia. “So, go to your house, and wait for further instructions.” Allison couldn’t help but smile. Then she got into her car, and watched as Lydia drove the opposite direction, as going back to where they were.

Lydia drove by the corner where they were before, to check that Scott and Isaac weren’t there anymore, and followed up a little after Stilinski’s house, stopping by the side of Derek’s Toyota, like double parking. She held the button so that the window would open, a staring Cora was revealed, and in the driver’s seat a frowning Derek.

“Get in, we’re going for a ride.” She demanded Derek.

Cora turned her head to see Derek’s reaction, he sighed and took a while, but he got off the car and got inside her car. She drove away.

“This is not the talk I had planned to have with you, but… as the situation changes, so do our plans, right?” It was rhetorical. “Alright, so we have a stupid Scott, planning to do something…stupid” she said, as teachers from third grade do waiting for us to complete their sentences, not that Derek would do that anyway, he just listened and looked ahead. “I decipher Scott’s head pretty easy, he’s like a duck, so anyone who tries can do that. He’s planned a) fight everyone in the hope that in the last minute of battle he gains unimaginable strength to defeat this enemies – in some new _were_ -avatar style.” The reference Derek probably didn’t get. “Or b) he’s going to do what they want, and as he can be sure that even asking to be alone Isaac is going to follow him, when the Alphas make him kill his only beta, he can put the blame on insubordinate Isaac. Having then saved his mum and Stiles.” The latter one wasn’t much our Hero-Scott as usual, but ‘drastic _situations call for drastic measures_ ’ – even for a duck.

This time Derek nodded, but still one could see that was putting his pride first. When they stopped in a red light, she looked at him. “There’s someone there who is important for both of us. And I feel that for you… that’s something not common.” Derek looked at her, exposed, he didn’t knew she knew this much about the situation. “So, you are going to do something. We are. Though, what I can do, I’ve done already.” She stops the car in a street parking spot, indicating with her head to the building she stopped in front. Derek frowned at her, looked at the building and then thanked Lydia with a nod, leaving the car.

Derek made his way to the entrance hall as Lydia’s car left. It was the Argent’s apartment.

 

Stiles’ hands were tied to the pole behind him, he opens his eyes and decides that getting off that situation by himself isn’t an available option; in the same situation is Mama McCall about 30 feet away from him, they are on top of an unused staircase in the warehouse where Derek used to train his betas. He moans at her as of to ask her if she’s fine – whatever that is supposed to mean, maybe ‘ _not hurt’_. She nods in distance.

He notices down below as the Twins get up from the floor they were sitting, and look at the other staircase – the one that is used to enter the place. Not long after, Scott gets in and faces them until the last step of the staircase. Kali is now transformed, claws in her feet as well as in her hands.

“I thought Marin made it pretty clear to bring your Beta.”

“I am not doing what you want me to do.” Replied Scott.

“Are you sure?” Added Deucalion indicating with his head, so that Scott would notice his mum tied a pole on top of a staircase at their backs. Scott’s eyes ran until Stiles as well.

Scott did not answer, he frowned and turned into werewolf, eyes glowing red. Stiles and Melissa exchanged looks surprised. They didn’t know he was an Alpha yet.

They fought, one could say Scott was doing quite well when it came to fight the mutant-giant-werewolf-morph _thingy_ that became the Twins. But as Kali stepped into battle – stepped in Scott’s face as well, it was clear that he wouldn’t thrive. Thrown on the floor, he saw as the fool – and expected – Isaac jumped from the top of the entry-staircase on top of Kali.

Deucalion just watched, now there wasn’t much battle, Scott tried to get up but he was held by the _one-twin-thing_ ; forced into watching as Kali got the best out of Isaac, still he was put down and held as a toy in her hands.

“Now you’ll do it.” Echoed Deucalion’s voice in the spacious room.

Scott side-looked him and fought whatever was in his head, he knew he would end up with no option. He shot one last glance at his mum and Stiles, and sorrowful walked towards Isaac, immobilized by Kali. Scott was being followed and would be taken down easily by the _giant-twin-morph_.

Isaac’s eyes were wide and shiny glowing at Scott, even though he knew what Scott was just about to do, he trusted him, he trusted him until his last minute.

Scott’s claws were now sharp, ready to slice Isaac’s throat open…

An explosion and a white light filled his view and threw him on top of Isaac. Kali jumped feet away – she did sneak away from the arrow, the Twins didn’t, being separated on the floor at Scott and Isaac’s feet now.

Stiles drove his eyes to the spot where the source of the arrow must’ve come – again the entrance-staircase, a hunter, Allison was there about to shoot another arrow aiming Kali, two werewolves were flying down the steps, already wolfed out. Cora and Derek got Scott and Isaac’s side, they four looked pretty nice teamed up like that, and other figure also appeared at Allison’s side – Chris, shooting.

The fight was madness from Stiles’ point of view, even Deucalion was fighting. There was a moment when Scott was thrown – by Deucalion, against a wall to their right, revealing the street.

There were changing periods when the Bad Alphas and the Good Alphas would be immobilized, it was hard to decide who was winning.

Derek jumped at the stairs where he was, at Mama McCall’s side, he clawed the rope that tied her to the pole, freeing her, Isaac jumped there then – he took the Lady, Stiles didn’t follow them, because now, Derek was coming for him, Stiles smiled.

Just as he was about to free Stiles, The Twins – morphed out again, jumped there and threw him down to the fight again.

 

Falling down didn’t hurt much, Derek’s emotional was fighting himself for the guilt of being held in the last moment from saving Stiles, the boy’s smile was giving him more strength than ever right now.

During this rapid fight with the giant Derek wouldn’t see much, Cora was helping him, as she was thrown away he went for her, and with a last look he saw The Giant being put to the floor by Scott.

“Kali.” Deucalion demanding voice echoed. Derek’s eyes flew to Isaac, the one fighting her, but he was alone thrown in a corner.

He looked at Stiles, but he wasn’t there, the pole was broken and the ropes, as well as the boy, were taken from there. Scott ran to the opening on the wall, where they escaped through.

They were far now, faster when running down the moonlight, and they’ve taken Stiles. Derek was so guilty for that – in his mind at least.

 

“How do we know if we can trust them?” asked Lydia, in low voice and close to Scott, but the Twins heard anyway.

“Listen to our heartbeats…” Ethan pointed out, Aiden took one step forward.

“They’ve betrayed us, and left us behind at your sake. We weren’t with Deucalion by choice –”

“Scott, do you believe him?” she whispered at Scott, who had heard their heartbeats and decided they were telling the truth.

“If any option came up and we were able to leave Deucalion’s grip, we would take it –“Continued Ethan, exchanging a quick and truthful look with his brother “We will.”

“All right,” Began the True Alpha, “You are coming with us, but if you try anything…”

“We won’t.”

They were actually telling the truth, anyway.

Two cars arrived, it was Allison and Chris, they would divide themselves in two to ride until where the scent led. And Chris was going to take care of Melissa as well as taking her home safely.

Two cars on the road, heads poking out on the passenger seat window, Scott was in the first car with Allison driving, Aiden on the back and Isaac. In the second car Lydia was driving Derek with the head poking out of the window, Cora and Ethan on the back, they actually talked.

Derek had decided that it was better to have them separated.

As the scent led them to an off-road trail, Aiden spoke. “I know where we’re heading to.” As they got the other attention he continued. It was the same Ethan had realized on the other car, but he did not spoke with certainty that they would be there as Aiden did. “There’s a cave in this property, Deucalion brought us here some years ago.”

“A cave?” Asked Scott.

“Yes, and he has tricks on it. Better not to mess up around while the moon’s up.”

“Tricks?”

“With the moon and herbs or trees…”

A shack was spotted by Allison, and they decided it was better to wait there, heal and acquire strength as the night went through, the moon would be in the sky for about 2 or 3 hours only. Whilst they didn’t tried to fight, Deucalion wouldn’t kill Stiles; it was better to wait for him to lose some power and advantage as it was explained the cave was tricky.

 

“We have to save Stiles now.” Derek tried to argue, but he wasn’t the Alpha in charge.

They didn’t sleep, in the shack the all gathered talking, not Derek, and Cora was with him a little away from the others. He was hurt, so he wore the angry face.

“It wasn’t you Derek.” She assured him, in vain. “What’s it about this boy anyway, it’s not just protective sense, is it?” _protective sense_ was code for _guilt_ in the hale language – as that word was avoided.

“Leave me Cora.” And so she did. Scott was listening the whole time, so he glanced over Derek, when their eyes met Derek’s eyes jumped to the outside. They had a view of the cars and the woods, as well as the moon.

 _How can they laugh, how can they talk and wait?_ Thought Derek, as the situation was unacceptable for him to distract and _wait_. When he noticed they were really distracted, especially Scott and Cora. Scott following the move of Allison’s lips, and Cora angrily watched Aiden – He killed Boyd, according to her… Derek sneaked out silently, to the night.

The scent was easy to follow, and he spotted the cave in a few minutes after wandering in the woods.

The moonlight was shining on the opening, like a mirror, blocking the view of what was inside. Derek crossed it, as silently as he could.

In the cave it was bright. There is a faint sound, water dropping, and the sound of wood burning. The scent was of Stiles, and Kali and Deucalion and smoke.

He saw Stiles in the distance, then other Stiles closer. His mind was being tricky. So he just concentrated in something he knew was real, his shoes. When he raised his hear to walk again, he heard Deucalion.

“You thought you were our target, didn’t you?” and realization his him just as Kali did. He was dragged, half-voluntary, to where Deucalion was, the fireplace was next to him. And Stiles was now on view. He was unconscious, held tied by the wrists to something wood-thing placed the celling. That was a special place in the cave, probably used for rituals in the past. Derek could hear Stiles’ heartbeat, but his only. That might’ve been a trick of the cave, Deucalion was doing that, that’s the reason for the fire and smoke.

“But you weren’t.” Said Kali, really close to his right ear.

“What is it about this boy that made you come here alone, Derek? We thought he meant the world for Scott.” He used the teasing tone. “But now I see he means for _you_.”

Derek frowned at him, he was actually ready to attack, just waiting the right time.

“Though, you are not our target, you see. If he doesn’t have the effect we need him to have, he might as well be disposable.” To that Derek attacked Kali.

She was thrown back, and Derek ran in Stiles’ direction.

Kali jumped on him, they both fell, he couldn’t move, but could see, could see the body now – Stiles’– hanging in the same place, now turned, facing the wall.

He watched it not losing one detail as Deucalion’s claws opened his throat, spilling blood in the cave’s floor. Derek held his breath, and paid attention to what he was hearing, the heartbeat, it lasts only moments after the blood was splatted.

It fell silent, he was dead.

Derek’s defeat takes all the strength off him, and he stops fighting to get up, he lays there barely listening as they laugh of him.

Lydia’s scream screeches in distance, he listens as it echoes coming from the cave’s entrance. His friends are coming, but he doesn’t want to face them. He is guilty for Stiles’ death.

 

Stiles listens to laughs around him and Lydia’s scream far in distance. He is hanging by the wrists in a cave, he saw where he was before everything darkened out. But that body, dripping blood wasn’t at his left back then. Even his shirt had blood droplets, this guy’s throat was sliced open, just now.

Deucalion and Kali stopped laughing, noticing Lydia’s scream, his friends must be at the entrance of the cave now.

His eyes fly to Kali, then to her feet, a body, motion-less, laid in there, Derek. _Dead._

At the sight he can’t hold his mouth, “Derek!” He shouts. But Derek doesn’t move.

The smoke that is surrounding him is making him deaf, actually he listens to his own mind only. Scott shouts at him, how guilty he is for Stiles’ death, so does everyone else. He listens to the Sheriff mourning, he listens a lot of voices threatening and accusing him.

Scott and Isaac jump on Kali, they fight, Allison is shooting Deucalion, but what really catches his attention are the Twins, which now look like they are on Scott’s side, and not morphed out. As Aiden jumps to Deucalion, Ethan kicks the burning woods, the fire vanishes and the smoke lasts for a bit.

He didn’t notice before, but he was shouting Derek’s name until now. There’s not much to do, so he stops screaming. _Derek’s dead,_ his mind tells him, _that’s what you’re seeing_.

Cora and Lydia reach the place, as Lydia stay behind, Cora runs to Stiles, unleashing him. He falls on his knees, and as she tries to raise him up, and hold him as she thinks he fell because couldn’t stay up on his own, he whispers with teary eyes “Derek… Derek’s dead.”

And he doesn’t move his eyes from Derek’s frozen body. Cora turns her head instantly, narrows her eyes and runs for Derek, he stays behind, up on his own two feet, shaking legs though.

“Derek…” calls Cora as she turns Derek. He’s alive, she knows now. “Derek, wake up.”

“It’s the smoke.” Screams – _about to be hit_ – Ethan. Deucalion claws his face. Aiden jumps on him, as well as Scott. Allison has Kali on a trap now, she can’t move. But is watched by Isaac anyway.

Cora looks around noticing that the smoke is heavier around Derek. She can’t hold him on her arms, so she drags him; to the spot where there’s less smoke, the place where Stiles is, on his knees again.

 

“You can’t kill me and be a True Alpha.” Exclaims Deucalion, held on the floor by Scott. Teamwork put him down.

“He won’t.” Said the twins, now united into de _alpha-morph_. It slashes his throat, his head falling to the side.

 

When Stiles puts a face as not knowing what is happening Cora explains, “He’s alive, it’s the smoke.” He nods.

Derek opens his eyes. Dizzy, but he manages to say “Stiles…?”

Stiles can’t hold himself and is swift to lock their lips, Derek wakes up now. Cora is reactionless.

“Stiles!” Scott calls surprised, and relieved. But that’s not the first sight he was waiting to have of _now rescued_ Stiles.

Lydia laughs and is followed by Allison. Not even Isaac holds himself. And as Scott looks at Allison wide-eyed she shrugs.

After Stiles breaks apart from Derek, they can definitively say that they saw Derek blush at least once in their lives.

 

“All right, so Derek punched you and you kissed him and now you’re dating?” A confused Scott asked, that’s all he’s got from the explaining Stiles gave him. They were back in beacon hills, Allison was arguing with Chris about Kali’s fate.

“Dating?!” Cora shouted at them when she got closer, even Chris glanced over them now.

“Not dating.” Answered Stiles, for Derek, he didn’t know what they were doing either.

“Definitively dating.” Informed Lydia.

“Derek… Listen, if you hurt Stiles…” Began Scott, interrupted by Lydia.

“Nah, nah, don’t. I’ll do that later. Derek has already an appointment in my agenda, it is labelled _The Talk_.”

“We might be having the talk as well.” All they stared at Cora. “You don’t even think of hurting my brother.”

“Are you threatening me?” Asked Stiles, just not to lose the opportunity.

They all laughed.

“I’m just kissing him. Maybe with my fist sometimes, but I’m just kissing him.” He says, and then leans to place a fast kiss in Derek’s lips.

“Get a room!” Shouted Allison from distance, also teasing. Chris smiled at that. Their arguing seems to have finished. Derek and Stiles didn’t know the result of that though, as they left to have their moments alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope there aren't many typos, and that you've liked it. The Idea came up from listening to Florence's song.


End file.
